


Just a Month Different

by TaraHarkon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Narcissa, Baby Draco, Baby Dudley, Baby Harry, Canon What Canon?, Canonical Character Death, Narcissa betrays the Death Eaters, Narcissa feels, Narcissa's collecting babies, Non-Canonical Character Death, Prophecy, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban, Slytherin Harry, different birthday Draco, paternal Sirius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Draco was born just a bit later? Towards the end of July, the heir of the Malfoy house is born and the prophecy gets a third potential claimant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sirius opened his door uncertainly, trying to figure out who he knew who would knock instead of just Apparating in. He supposed that if it was just Lily, she might decide to knock for politeness sake or something like that. But it wasn’t her bright ginger hair that met him when he opened the door. Instead he caught the darkened blond of his cousin and the bright blond of the infant in her arms. There was a harried look on her face as she looked up at him. Almost like she’d seen her own death nipping at her heels.  
“Cissy?”  
“Sirius, please, I…I need your help. You’re the only one I could go to. If I go to Andy, they’ll kill her.”  
There was no question who _they_ were but there were a thousand other questions in his mind. They slammed into each other in their rush to get out his mouth and he just opened the door wider to let her in.  
“Since when are you talking to Andy? What about that husband of yours? What the hell is going on?”  
She laid the sleeping tot on the couch and then turned to look at Sirius, trying to keep the tears from her eyes.  
“You heard the prophecy, didn’t you? About the downfall of…the Dark Lord.” She took a breath and looked down. “Draco was born at the end of July and now the Dark Lord suspects us of defying him. Lucius is…I don’t know where Lucius is.”  
Sirius could almost have laughed.  
“So that’s all it took, huh Cissy? Your snake-faced boss finally turns his wand on you and that’s when you finally think maybe things aren’t all great?”  
She glared at him but she couldn’t keep it up, not this time.  
“No…Lucius has been loyal until now. I…when Reg…”  
Now it was his turn to look away.  
“You can stay here. I’ll talk to…some people…about finding a place for you. Do you have anyone you would trust as a Secret Keeper?”  
She shook her head slowly.  
“All of my bridges are burned, Sirius. All I have left are you and Andy…if I even have you two. Bellatrix would murder Draco and I as much as look at us.”

 

* * *

 

_Prongs,_

_I’ve got houseguests so I’m going to be busy. I need to talk to Dumbledore about it, but I wanted you to know first. You should go with plan D for your secret-keeper after all, since I’ll be busy. Sorry, Mate. I know it sounds crazy, but I have to do this or Andy will kill me later. Cissy’s boy was born a few days before yours. They know about the prophecy. She’s worried it might be him, I guess. She’s willing to tell us what she knows as long as I keep her kid safe._

_Padfoot_

 

_Padfoot,_

_Sounds fine to me. I’ve got a new plan though, not going to tell you just in case though. I trust you, mate, but not your houseguests. Rest of the Order must be over the moon to have insider knowledge like that. Here’s hoping it does us some good. Lily told me to tell you that if you don’t take good care of that boy, snake or no, she will never speak to you again. And you know she means it, mate._

_Hope to see you soon,  
_ _Prongs_

 

* * *

 

Narcissa’s baby was crying. Again. Sirius was seriously starting to consider casting a silencing spell on his room and going to sleep, except that he was half convinced that there was something wrong himself. Sirius stepped out into the hallway, standing just outside what had once been his little brother’s room and listening to Narcissa trying to shush the boy.  
“It’s alright, little dragon, Mama’s here.”  
He leaned in the doorway, not wanting to intrude at first, but then he cleared his throat.  
“Cissy, I need to go check on a few things. I won’t be long, alright?”  
She looked up and nodded.  
“I’ll try to get him back to sleep while you’re gone. Just don’t wake him up when you get back, alright?”  
He just nodded. It was almost strange how they’d fallen right back into the channels they’d been in as children. Sirius and Cissy and Andy and Reg. Only now Reg was gone and Andy was hiding somewhere. He sighed, grabbing his cloak from by the door. Stepping out into the chill of the October night, he climbed onto his motorcycle and flew to go check on his friends. Maybe Remus would know why the night felt wrong.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Narcissa had expected for Sirius to come back that night. By the time morning rolled around and she had Draco sitting at the kitchen table with breakfast in front of him, she was really starting to worry about her cousin. What if he’d been caught? What if Death Eaters had killed him? What if? What if?  
“Mama! Unca Siri!”  
She turned at little Draco’s words and saw Sirius standing in the doorway with a bundle in his arms. His eyes were shadowed and he looked crushed.  
“What-?”  
“I don’t suppose you could get breakfast for two more?”  
Before Narcissa could ask, he pulled out another chair and set the black haired toddler into the chair. Narcissa looked at the house elf in the corner, who immediately set about getting two more plates of breakfast immediately.  
“Who is he, Sirius? What happened?”  
Sirius dropped into his own seat and looked up at her.  
“He’s my godson, Harry Potter.”

* * *

 A few hours later found the two boys playing on the floor with some of the toys Narcissa had dug out of the attic for Draco. Sirius was standing staring out the front window as the rain streaked down the glass.  
“Tell me again?”  
Narcissa was looking up at him, so much concern in her eyes. He looked at her and then his gaze went back out to the autumnal rain.  
“He went to their house, killed them and tried to kill Harry. Harry lived and he’s gone. That’s it.” His voice was soft, but his tone was bitter and hollow. “They chose the wrong Secretkeeper and Wormtail betrayed them.”  
She knew she should press him, get him to pull himself together to care for the boy. At the same time, a part of her longed to go see if she could find Lucius now. There was a laugh from one of the boys on the floor and she felt something in her harden to steel. If Lucius found her, then she would see what the future held. Otherwise, it fell to her to keep Draco safe from all of that. She watched both boys play for a moment before looking back at her cousin. No, she could not leave any of them.

* * *

 The old pub was quiet as the three wizards met at a table in the back. Sirius was already there with a pint in his hand. He nodded to each of the other men as they sat opposite him. Taking a long drink off his pint as he looked across the table at Remus and the old Headmaster, he spoke tersely.  
“Any luck?”  
“None so far. It seems that Peter has gone to ground rather effectively.”  
Remus looked at Sirius uncomfortably and then spoke. There was guilt on his face and he couldn’t look at Sirius.  
“We did tell the Aurors that he’s…an animagus, right?”  
Sirius was the one who responded, a rueful smile on his face.  
“Don’t worry, Moony, I registered this morning. They know about the three of us now. The hard part now is trying to find a rat.”  
“Now then, on to the matter of Harry Potter-“  
Before Albus could finish, Sirius put his pint down hard.  
“I’m not handing him over. Especially not to Lily’s sister. Have you ever met her? I have and, seriously Albus, I wouldn’t even trust her with her own kid, let alone their’s.”  
“I have no intention of taking the boy from you. However, you will need to maintain the protections on your home. Even with Voldemort gone, his servants will still be hunting. If you need anything, I want you to come to me.”


	3. Chapter 3

Narcissa wasn’t sure when her cousin had developed his habit of using the front door instead of the floo, but the habit was becoming reassuring. It meant that she knew when he was getting home. She was sitting on the couch watching the two boys play together. Draco was holding tight to his toy dragon while Harry held out a toy dog and explained something to Draco in eager toddler babble. Smiling, she took another sip of her wine and stood, setting the drink down as she went to fetch a snack for the boys. The fire crackled in the hearth merrily and she kept one ear on them out of habit. As she set a few biscuits on a plate and then set about pouring two bottles of milk, she heard a sound from the other room, like someone shuffling in hearth embers. Clutching her wand tightly, she ran and put herself between the two boys and the fireplace. Eyes narrowed and wand up, she suddenly realized who the thin brown-haired man standing there with a frantic look on his face had to be. She hadn’t seen her cousin’s scarred friend since they’d all been at school together, but it seemed like the few years since then had not treated Remus Lupin well.  
“Narcissa, we have to get you and the boys out of here. There’s been…there were two attacks.”  
“But…but Sirius said that the Dark Lord was…”  
“He’s gone, that doesn’t mean his followers are.”  
She felt something go tight in her chest, almost like ice encasing her heart.  
“Who was attacked?”  
“The Longbottoms…and Lily’s muggle sister and her husband.”  
The first made sense. Frank and Alice Longbottom were powerful and had been fighting the Dark Lord for just as long as the Potters had been. And the muggle family…that was probably just to get back at the Potters for apparently defeating the Dark Lord. Narcissa took a moment, pulling herself together. She had thought everything was safe now, that she was safe now.  
“Wait, Sirius said I should stay here…the Fidelius…”  
He nodded.  
“We’re going to move the spell.” He paused for a long time, uncertain. “The Death Eaters thought Harry might have been with Lily’s sister, that’s why they attacked there. But Petunia’s son survived. Sirius is taking him in.”  
“And you don’t want to bring a muggle boy to Grimmauld Place…that makes sense.”  
Narcissa went and picked Draco up.  
“Can you get Harry? We’ll come back for their things, I suppose.”  
Remus picked up the other little boy, holding him close. Then he looked at Narcissa sadly.  
“I have two more pieces of news for you. Your sister was captured. Bellatrix, I mean. She was behind the attack on the Longbottoms. And they’re still looking for Lucius, but he was behind the attack on the Dursleys.”  
She couldn’t respond, so she didn’t. Instead, she bounced Draco slightly and quietly told him to hold his dragon tightly.  
“Where…where are we going?”  
“Back to mine. Sirius is going to meet us there.”

 

* * *

Harry and Draco both seemed excited to see their new playmate, but the chubby little boy didn’t care. He just kept crying and asking over and over again for Mama and Dada. It was enough to break Narcissa’s heart. Had her Lucius really done this? She picked up the little boy, not caring in the slightest that he was a muggle, and rocked him as she sang quietly to him. At first, he kept crying but soon he clung to her with his sticky little hands and snuggled against her. She kissed the top of his head, brushing his blond hair away from his face. Soon, he was asleep and Narcissa lay him down on the couch.  
Sirius came in from the kitchen, still looking stricken. He scrubbed at his face for a moment and then nodded to Narcissa.  
“Everything alright here?”  
“Two boys playing and one sleeping.” Her voice snapped from tender to hard faster than any of them would have believed possible. “Have the Aurors found my husband yet?”  
“Not yet, Cissy, not yet.”  
She nodded slowly and then took a deep breath.  
“Do either of you have an owl I could borrow? I want to send an owl to Andy.”  
“Yeah, I do. Come on,” said Remus, putting a light blanket over the sleeping toddler. “I keep him upstairs.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dudley ran through the halls of the house, Harry hot on his heels. Both boys were laughing and shouting as they jumped off of things and swung around corners. Draco was curled up on one of the large chairs reading a book that overlapped his chest easily. He glared at the other two boys as Harry dove at Dudley and they sprawled laughing on the carpet.  
“Are you two very well done?”  
“Oh, stuff it, Dray.”  
Harry got to his feet and grinned over at the irritated blond. Draco was ready to say something else when Kreacher appeared in the room.  
“Mistress Narcissa wants the young masters to meet her in the front foyer cleaned up and ready to go out.”  
That got their full attention. A trip out? Where could they be going? A few moments later, the three boys presented themselves to Draco’s mother with a minimum of fuss. She was standing there, flipping through the owlpost with a smile on her face.   
“One for Draco. One for Harry.” The smile on her face grew. “And one for Dudley.”  
All three boys accepted their letters, looking at them with excitement. They all knew what this had to be. How could they not after years of stories from Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus about their exciting school days? Dudley was the most surprised out of the bunch, having had the conversation with Uncle Remus about what they would do if he didn’t get accepted. Because, after all, his parents had been muggles.   
“So does that mean-?”  
Harry started to ask the question, but Narcissa cut him off.  
“We’re going to Diagon Alley, boys. Line up at the fireplace and we’ll head on through. And no wandering off. If I find out any of you even looked down Knockturn Alley, I will be very upset.”  
“Yes, Mum.  
“Yes, Narcissa.”  
The boy chorused their assent and she guided them through the process of the floo. They’d used it before, of course, but never to Diagon Alley. Draco went through first, Dudley after and Harry right before Narcissa. When Harry came stumbling out of the floo, Dudley caught him.  
“Thanks, Dud.”  
“S’alright. But you need to be more careful.”  
The bigger boy stepped out of the way, pulling Harry with him to clear the path for Narcissa to come through.  
“Everyone set? Draco, you’ve got some soot on your face. Wipe it off. There we go. Now, remember what I said and stay close.”

 

* * *

They went from store to store, picking up the supplies they would need and a few extras. Narcissa was more than happy to get the boys each an ice cream at Florian Fortescue’s and to let them wait there while she went to collect their books.  
“After all, it’s going to be a mad house. If you finish your ice creams, you can look in the Quidditch store, but don’t go farther than that.”  
Draco couldn’t help but notice that his mother was on edge. But then, they’d rarely left the house. Once or twice, they’d gone to visit family, but that was about it. Her nerves were contagious, it seemed, at least for her son. The other two boys were apparently obvious. Dudley wasn’t noticing much past his ice cream cone, though his eyes did keep darting to the people walking by.  
“How many of them do you think will be our classmates?”  
Harry looked up then, pulling into himself a bit.   
“Probably a lot of them…”  
Draco nodded.  
“At least the ones around our age.”  
Then Dudley spoke again.  
“Dray, do you think your Mum will let me get an owl?”  
Draco smirked.  
“I expect we’ll all be getting owls. Do you honestly think that Mum would have us use the school owls? She’s going to want to hear from us every week at the least.”  
Harry wasn’t listening any more, his eyes were on the Quidditch shop.  
“It’s too bad we’re not allowed a broomstick yet.”  
Dudley shuddered.  
“You two can go play Quidditch. I’m going to stay on the ground. But…I did hear there’s a gobstones club.”  
“And wizard chess, Dud. You’re pretty good at that one.”  
“Not as good as Draco…”  
“No one beats our Draco.”  
Harry puffed up proudly as he said it and Draco laughed, ducking his head.  
“You two are utterly ridiculous, you know that?”

 

* * *

When Narcissa came looking for them, all three boys were standing in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies, with Draco and Harry debating the merits of the newest brooms while Dudley continued to watch the other people moving through the streets.  
“I had everything packed up and shrunk. We’ll sort it all out when we get home. Now then, there’s just wands, robes and picking out your owls.”  
“Are you absolutely certain we can’t have broomsticks, Mum?”  
Draco was looking at the window so hopefully, but Narcissa shook her head.  
“Quite certain. Now, come along. Wands first, I think.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

When the group stepped into Ollivander’s, Dudley was immediately overwhelmed. There were so many wands here, so many choices. How did you decide? Did someone else decide for you? What if he didn’t like the wand they picked for him or he picked a bad one? Then the man behind the counter smiled knowingly at him.  
“Never fear, young man, the wand chooses the wizard and they never choose wrongly.”  
Relief crossed Dudley’s face and Narcissa stepped up to the counter.  
“All three boys will be needing wands, Mr. Ollivander.”  
“Certainly, Mrs. Malfoy. And how has your’s been holding up? Elmwood, if I remember correctly.”  
Narcissa smiled brightly, holding out the wand in question for his inspection.  
“Just the same, and still the same as when I was a girl.”  
“So it is. Now then, let me see… Who would like to go first?”  
Draco’s hand shot up immediately. Harry suppressed a grin at his friend’s antics. The blond boy stepped forward and Ollivander looked him over carefully.  
“Let me see… Let’s try this one first. Elmwood, like your parents perhaps?”  
Draco took the wand in hand, getting ready to gesture with it like he’d seen his mother for his entire life when the man snatched the wand back.  
“What?”  
“Definitely not this one.”  
Several more wands were tried before Ollivander held out one that was ten inches long with a smile.  
“Hawthorn, with unicorn hair. Give this one a try.”  
Draco took it in his hand and felt the unmistakable surge of power. It felt like the whole world slowed down and the air around him thickened. Looking up with wonder, he saw the smile on Ollivander’s face widen.  
“That would be the one. Now, who’s next?”

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, the boys were tumbling back through the floo into Grimmauld Place where they’d all grown up. Dudley still held his new wand tightly in his hand, almost like he was afraid someone was going to take it from him. Harry and Draco were already settling into their usual bickering over Quidditch standings and players. He found himself sitting in the kitchen with the wand still gripped tight. The chair next to him shifted and he jumped, looking up into the smiling face of Uncle Sirius.  
“Hey there, Dud. Just back from Diagon Alley?”  
“Y-yeah.” He nodded, smiling. Then he held up his wand. “Look what Narcissa got for me.”  
Sirius reached to take it and Dudley pulled back. The man started to frown a little, but then he understood.  
“Lemme teach you something.” Sirius pulled out his own wand. “There’s a disarming spell, and it’s pretty simple to use. _Expelliarmus_. Got that?”  
Dudley nodded and Sirius continued.  
“But, there’s a counter.” He flicked his wand, showing Dudley the movement. “No words required. Just the motion. That way no one can ever take your wand from you. Got that?”  
For just a moment, Dudley looked stunned. Then he hugged Sirius tightly.   
“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!”

 

* * *

 

“Come on, boys. We don’t want to miss the train.”  
One after another, they ran through the brick wall between the two train platforms and found themselves standing on a crowded platform. Draco grabbed Harry’s hand, nervous. Dudley stood taller. He had his wand in his pocket, but he was confident in the knowledge that it was there.  
“Draco, Harry, let’s go find a compartment. Alright?”  
“I’ll make sure your things all get on the train properly. Take care.” Narcissa reached into a pocket and metered out some pocket money. “Get yourselves some sweets, alright?”  
Harry and Dudley turned towards the train, both excited. Draco was the only one who held back for a moment. He hugged his mother tightly.  
“I’ll write every week, Mother.”  
“I look forward to it. See if you can get Harry and Dudley to as well, alright?”  
“Yes, Mother.” He stepped back for a moment and then looked up again. “What do I do if we don’t end up in the same house? Sirius told me about the Sorting and…”  
Narcissa pulled her son into another hug.  
“Draco, my dear son, just because you’re in different houses doesn’t mean you can’t be friends. Alright? Don’t let that stop you.”  
He smiled brightly and turned to run onto the train to find his friends. Harry was already leaning out of one of the windows, shouting for him to hurry up already.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Excuse me.”  
The door to their compartment opened as the three boys were busily dividing up the sweets they’d gotten. Three sets of eyes looked up to see the girl who stood there. She had an almost imperious way about her and was just a tad superior. Draco took in her bushy brown hair with a look similar to the one he gave Uncle Sirius’ mad old house elf.   
“Have any of you seen a toad?”  
“A toad?”  
Harry asked the question slowly and the girl nodded.  
“Neville has lost his.”  
Dudley stood, pushing his candy away.  
“I can help you look, if you’d like. I’m Dudley.”  
He held out his hand to her and she looked a bit surprised. Shaking his hand, she spoke.  
“I’m Hermione.”  
Draco leaned back in his seat.  
“I don’t suppose he checked this pockets?”  
“Of course he checked his…” She stopped and turned, talking to someone out in the corridor. “Neville, you did check your pockets, didn’t you?”  
There was a sheepish response and she sighed. Draco’s grin grew.   
“Come on and sit down,” said Dudley, taking his seat again. “We’ve got room and plenty of sweets to share if you and Neville would like to join us.”  
For a moment, both Harry and Draco looked uncertain, but they slid over to make room as the two new-comers joined them.  
“So…introductions?”  
“Might as well.”  
Dudley smiled.  
“Like I already said, I’m Dudley. Dudley Dursley.”  
“I’m Draco Malfoy.”  
He said it slowly, lazily, but it wasn’t pride. His mind was a million miles away again as he chewed on his toffee and read.  
“And I’m-“  
“I know who you are.” That was Neville, his voice quiet. “You’re Harry Potter.”

* * *

 By the time they reached the school, the small group had enjoyed quite a bit of sweets each and they were starting to grow comfortable with each other. Dudley had lured Draco out of his book with the promise of a chess match and soon they and Hermione were discussing the game off to the side while Harry and Neville went through their chocolate frogs cards. Now though, they stood just outside the train in a huddle group, uncertain of where to go.   
“Firs’ years follow me!”  
Harry and Dudley exchanged a look before they started off and soon the rest followed. They could hear the excited chatter of the other first years, speculating about the school and the houses and the sorting.   
“My brother said it had something to do with fighting a troll,” they heard one boy say, and Draco started laughing.  
Harry grinned as well, glad that Remus had explained about the sorting hat the night before. Dudley gave Draco a little shove.  
“Leave off, Draco, it’s obvious whoever he is that his brother is playing a trick on him.”  
Harry grinned. “I think it’s a brilliant trick.”  
“Oh, you would.”  
They got into a boat together, with Hermione as their fourth, and soon they were standing in line in the Great Hall as the sorting began. Student after student was sorted into a house, but the first of their group to go up was Dudley.  
“Dursley, Dudley.”  
There was a touch of surprise in Professor McGonagall’s voice as she said his name, but her expression revealed nothing. Dudley sat on the stool and closed his eyes tightly as the hat was placed on his head.  
 _“Interesting…very interesting…There’s a lot more to you than most people think. Loyalty and strength, and a willingness to learn. I think that you would do very well in…_ Hufflepuff!”  
He stood up quickly, looking around and found himself propelled with a little push towards the table bedecked in yellow and black. Hermione and Neville both were sorted into Gryffindor. Draco took a step closer to Harry as they approached his last name.   
“Malfoy, Draco.”  
There was a stirring at the green and silver table, and a few smiles. It was clear they expected Draco to be for them. As he sat down, the hat was placed on his head.  
“ _A Malfoy, hmm? That means one thing. But…wait…”_ The hat had sounded like it had already come to a conclusion, but then paused. “ _No, you aren’t much like them, are you? Clever, certainly, and cunning. And a love of books. You could do well in Slytherin, but I think it could also be your downfall. Better go with…_ Ravenclaw!”  
For a long moment, the hall was silent as Draco stumbled to his feet. Then the blue and bronze table started to clap and Draco walked towards them uncertainly. Now all he could do was wait to see where they would put Harry. It didn’t really matter, of course. He had friends in three of the four houses already.   
“Potter, Harry.”  
A hush fell over the hall and Harry stepped forward.  
 _“Hmm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There’s talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?”_ The hat paused and then spoke, almost smiling. “ _I think I know where you’ll shine. It’s got to be…_ Slytherin!”  
If the hall had been quiet when Harry had first been called, it was worse as he walked towards the Slytherin table. The only sounds at first were Draco and Dudley clapping. Then, almost as though coming out of a shock, the Slytherin table began to belatedly cheer for their new housemate as he joined them, but none of the other houses made a sound. 


End file.
